


▶ A Trilogy Of Karl x Reader oneshots ◀

by KurisuOvO, m0ldystr4wb3rry



Category: Karl Jacobs - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Park date, Picnics, Stressed, uni work, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurisuOvO/pseuds/KurisuOvO, https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0ldystr4wb3rry/pseuds/m0ldystr4wb3rry
Summary: Fluffy one shots about you, the reader, going out with Karl Jacobs. Implied for the female spectre but if you ignore the ponytail part ( unless you have long hair and you are of any other gender) it can be for anyone.( Also ignore the ponytail part anyone who has short hair even for the females).------I'll do my best to update as fast as I can!
Relationships: karl jacobs/reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30
Collections: A Trilogy Of Dates - Karl Jacobs x Reader





	1. Date 1 — The picnic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing a fanfic ^^ I've written loads of fanfics before but I never really released them. This is a trilogy of the A date with Karl Jacobs arc!! Enjoy  
> -  
> -  
> Co - writer and proof reader , @m0ldystr4b3rry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> •••A fluffy one shot about you, the reader, going out with Karl Jacobs. Implied for the female spectre but if you ignore the ponytail part ( unless you have long hair and you are of any other gender) it can be for anyone.( Also ignore the ponytail part anyone who has short hair even for the females)•••

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time publishing a fanfic ^^ I've written loads of fanfics before but I never really released them. This is a trilogy of the A date with Karl Jacobs arc!! Enjoy  
> -  
> -  
> Proof reader & Co-Writer , @m0dystr4b3rry

It was a warm day outside. You could practically feel nature chirping happily at the loving sun. You were looking outside from the balcony of your apartment. You wondered whether or not it would be a good idea to go outside today or just bask in the sun at the comfort of your own home.  
"Hey bubs" Karl says as he swoops in from behind you and hugs you while burying his neck in the crook of your own.  
You both just sat there for a few minutes, comfortable to be in each others arms as the burning sun was staring upon you.  
"Sooo... I was thinking.." Karl said as he turned you around so you could face him.  
"Maybe, let's go on a date today? The park? Get some vitamin D? We've been couped up in this house for who knows how honking long and I wanna spend some outdoor time together babe!" Karl finishes as he gives you a little peck on the lips. He's been your boyfriend for a few months now but you both thought you've found eternal bliss. You put your forehead against his and close your eyes, him doing the same. You pull away and smile warmly at him. You can see red creeping up his cheeks as he smiles back. You take his hand and start walking back towards the kitchen.  
"C'mon, let's get some snacks ready. What better way to enjoy a day at the park than a picnic with my favourite nimrod?" You grin up at him and he laughs sweetly. "Hey! That's my line" Karl says playfully as he bumps you with his side. That light hearted banter continued for a bit more till you were done with your snacks and got ready. You wore your favourite f/c hoodie and black leggings. You made sure to tie your h/c hair on a ponytail as you put the pendant Karl gave you. It said Your Nimrod with a picture of you and Karl at your first date. You take a look at the picture. You were both smiling like dorks, unaware of what the future would bring you which ended up being more delightful than you could ever imagine.  
You close up the pendant and put it under your shirt. You decide to leave the ponytail since it was pretty hot outside. You got your keys, bag, phone and waited for Karl at the door. You were your phone when suddenly karl put a hand above your head. You looked up at him with a shocked expression as he smiled sheepishly at you. He lowers his head and kisses you sweetly while cupping your cheek with his other hand. This was your paradise. He pulls away and interwines his hand with yours. You leave your shared apartment as you head to the park you always go to.  
——————————————————————  
You walk hand in hand through the park to find a good spot for your picnic. The sun was soaring but this time you could hear children's playful screams and giggles as they play around, friends talking and laughing with each other and people walking their dogs. You find a perfect spot under an oak tree. You lay down your cute pastel f/c and f/c picnic cloth as you lower your basket with the food.  
You settle yourselves and stare at each other for a few moments. Suddenly, you both burst out laughing not being able to contain yourselves. You cheerily start taking out the snacks and lay them all across the cloth evenly. The snacks you two prepared were some sliced bread, honey, f/j ( favourite jam ), some crackers, sweet biscuits, a few (favourite type of muffins) and some chocolate banana cupcakes. You started talking about everything and nothing as you slowly consumed your stock of food. You laughed, bantered, bickered even yelled at each other a bit but no hard feelings were kept. Karl fed you some of your favourite muffin. "Oh you got some on your.." He licked his thumb swiftly and wiped the corner of your mouth with it. He licked the remaining crumbs left on his thumb as he smiled brightly at you. You couldn't help but blush at your boyfriend's adorable antics. Time passed by quickly as you two enjoyed yourselves. You started packing your stuff as it started getting late. You, once again, held hands as you went your merry way back to your home. As you unlocked the door you both sighed, content and satisfied with how the day turned out. You put away all your stuff and cuddled up against each other to watch a movie on TV. "Hey bubs" Karl began, "You know, you're the best thing that happened to me." He turned around and looked at you with loving eyes. This is the moment you've waited for. All your efforts haven't gone to waste and you're glad you got through all those struggles.  
"I love you dumb knucklehead." Karl said he squeezed your nose while grinning.

This is your attribute.  
Your compensation for the shitty things that happened.  
You're here, with your boyfriend and you're living in this moment. 

You slowly drift asleep while you're snuggled up against Karl as he also swiftly gets swept up by the comfort of your warmth.


	2. Date 2 — Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Karl have been stressed because of uni and seminars you've taken part in so you take some time off and relax together.  
> (f/f/m) = favourite flavour monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back fellas with another oneshot for the fellow karl simps ^^ I've been gone for some time now but do not fret, I've returned with not one, but TWO karl x readers ! The second one will be published around this month so it won't be that big of a wait '-' Also, I'm not that proud of how this turned out but I decided to upload it anyway  
> hope you enjoy !!

It’s afternoon. The sun is barely holding on outside and you are rushing to send your almost due homework. It was a stressful day of uni today, but you managed to pull through. You quickly check it over and save the docs file. You carefully send it making sure not to accidentally not hit submit or delete it. You sigh deeply. Sitting back in your chair you bring your hands to your face and slap it to shake you up a bit from your stressful homework marathon. You get up from your previously uncomfy sitting position and make your way to your door as you hear a “UUGHHHHHH” from the living room. You chuckle to yourself as you open your door and peek to the side to see Karl sitting on the dining table with his laptop, seemingly raging over the screen in front of him. His hair was a bit disheveled and the area all around him filled with empty monster cans and some candy wrappers. How cute. You make your way to your upset-looking boyfriend and scan his screen. It seems as though it’s a writing project. You hear him whine and groan at the same time as he looks at the screen desperately.  
“What are you so audibly frustrated about?” You ask as you move one of the dining chairs besides Karl’s.  
“This honking professor in the seminar I’m doing must be actual, PHYSICAL DOGWATER. SHE GAVE US THIS FRICKING HOMEWORK TWO HOURS AGO AND IT’S DUE IN 3 HOURS.”  
“That doesn’t seem that hard-”  
“This is part 1 of the homework. She gave us 6 more parts.”  
…  
….  
“IS SHE INSANE?-”  
“I KNOW RIGHT THAT’S WHAT I’M SAYING! She said that because we didn’t do a lesson YESTERDAY and the day BEFORE we have to do all the homework equal to those days- T O D A Y”  
“That’s unprofessional-”  
“Not even to MENTION that it was HER FAULT that we didn’t do those lessons BECAUSE she woke up L A T E- Like what the HECK MAN – I’d be ashamed to be a professor if I was her. If I could- I’D HONKIN-”  
You grabbed his face and turned it towards you. You stare at him in the eyes seriously, but a grin can’t help but crawl on your face.  
“Bubs, stop, calm your honkers. Just take a deep breath and forget about these assignments for a bit okay?”  
He sighed. He sounds worn out, like he’s just so tired of this whole situation. He must’ve been working on this project for some time now. You could feel your heartbreaking at the sight of your sweet and caring boyfriend being so done and over at this moment.  
“You’re right.. I’m just- I’ve felt so stressed these days and the professors have been acting like- like TOTAL F U C K E R S-  
:0  
O – O  
“Maybe I need a break-”  
“Yeahh probably-”  
…  
“Pfft-“  
You both break out laughing. You need this. Life has been stressful and full of small inconveniences lately and you can both tell you need some ‘you’ time as a couple to just chill. An idea pops in your head. You hold his hand and intertwine your fingers with his and smile at him.  
“What if we went on a date. Right now. Let’s go out and forget about uni and seminars and stUpID professors.”  
He laughed at how you said ‘stupid’ and it warmed up your heart.  
“I’d love to go on a date with you, my beloved”  
He giggled as he kissed the top of your hand. You look at him with a ‘seriously?’ expression but chuckle anyway.  
“Well then go get READY!! If you’re gonna talk like a medieval prince at least get dressed first.”  
He laughed and ran to his room. He’s so dorky at times.  
You go to your own room to change. You wear a baggy beige sweater and some light jeans with rips on the knees. You wear a jacket on top just in case it’s cold outside. You lazily throw one of your everyday backpacks over your shoulder because you have a feeling you’ll need it. You tidy up your hair a bit and leave the room to meet with Karl. As you open your door you hear his own open and you smile at him. He’s wearing a purple shirt with a white sweater underneath and a pair of black sweatpants to go along. He looks as good as he always looks and you feel your heart skip a beat at the way he smiled back at you as he made his way to you.  
“..You-.. you look great”  
Karl says beside you. You look up at him and he looks away. His ears are red though, which makes it obvious he’s blushing. You smile widely and hold his hand as you make your way to the front door.  
“You look even greater..”  
You compliment back and he looks at you with a soft smile. You go to lock the door but he puts his hand in front of your face and as you turn around he grabs it with his other arm and kisses you sweetly on the lips.  
“Sorry, couldn’t help it”  
He says sorry but he surely doesn’t seem like it. He’s beaming with happiness as he starts walking towards a direction that leads to nowhere in particular. You shake your head and chase after him. You grab his hand and smile at him as you walk together.  
The chill air felt nice on your skin and you thought that this was the moment you were waiting for. This is what all the hardships and pain went towards and, you couldn’t feel any happier you went through them if you knew it was escalate to this.

Some time passed of you just walking around and enjoying each others’ company with few words. You end up coming across a convenience store. You both stop and look at each other.  
“I’m kind thirsty –  
“Do you wanna drink something-  
..  
You both start giggling at how in sync you are. It’s like you know each other that well at this point that you even say the same things. You smile at each other and make your way to the store. You don’t even have to say anything now you just both go to different ways in the store and start grabbing stuff. You went and grabbed a bunch of white and (f/f/m) monsters and Karl went to get snacks he knows you two enjoy. After a moment or two you put it all on the counter and wait for the tired employee to count it all together. The cash register says ‘21,52$’.  
“Damn”  
You both say under your breath. Thankfully you had enough, but it still made you cringe to remember the amount you paid. You put everything in your bag and make your way out the store, hand in hand with Karl.  
“I feel like today will be really fun”  
You could hear the excitement in his voice as he giggled after saying that. You couldn’t help but giggle back. No sooner than a few seconds later you were both wheezing as you went down the street to your house.

You finally made it to the door of your apartment. You feel sort of..accomplished today. As Karl was unlocking the door, you go on your tippy toes, as Karl is a fair bit taller than you and kiss his cheek.  
“..You nimrod”  
He said as he opened the door to get in and covered his face with his arm.  
Sometimes you wonder how you got this lucky with Karl. He gets flustered so easily when you do unexpected gestures like that and it lightens your heart to see his reactions.  
“Let’s just get all the- all the snacks out already”  
He said with a pouty face as he took off his shoes. You chuckled at his behavior and took of your shoes as well. Karl went to get into his comfortable clothes while you were getting out the drinks and snacks. Karl came back by the time you had everything ready and went to power up his playstation and get a game loading while you changed clothes to something more casual and comfy. You wore some fluffy pjs and got your soft blanket. You made your way to the couch and took a seat snuggled right beside Karl. He pulled you closer and surrounded you both with the blanket. He grabbed a drink for you and himself and gave you a controller. Mario Smash Bros flashed on the widescreen. You just knew this night was going to be just amazing.  
You, him and your favorite delicacies all in one night. Who cares about assignments and homework when you’re with the one you love, doing things you love.


End file.
